In a structure in which a p-side electrode and an n-side electrode are formed on one surface side of a semiconductor layer including a light emitting layer, the degrees of freedom of the configuration and layout of the electrodes is high because the electrodes do not impede the extraction of the light from the light emitting surface. Because the configuration and layout of the electrodes affect the electrical characteristics and the luminous efficiency, an appropriate design is desirable.